Jerika (Continuum-59343921)
Jerika is Michael’s daughter Overview When the Daokan brought Ranma, Kasumi, Nabiki, Lenore, Ranko, and her pokegirl Cheshire to the Land of Nod. daughter Jerika went up to Ranma as she sensed a familiar presence from him. Not wanting to deal with another Elemental Nabiki shoved herself into the path between them. Michael apologized for Jerika’s immaturity Kasumi apologized to Jerika for Nabiki’s outburst, and much to Nabiki’s frustration Thelendra asked if Jerika would be their tour guide. Surprised that a goddess was asking permission rather than demanding it Jerika agreed. Their next stop was Heaven. Of all those present, only the dark-meined Udan seemed truly out of place in this lofty setting, a shadow amid the brilliant colors of eternal spring who manifested an entirely discordant aura, not so much antagonistic as more reflecting a breath of winter chilling the ground upon which he was standing. Lenore also seemed somewhat out of place in these environs, but there was a look almost of rapture in her eyes as if she yearned to be a part of such a peaceful landscape, to walk among the fields and plains without the taint of Vampirism giving her a negative glow that absorbed the light around her, causing a partial fading in everything that came near her. Flowers wilted and grass turned brown at her feet, a phenomenon not at all consistent with Kasumi's aura, which had the opposite effect, causing things to bloom with radiant life as if joyfully enraptured by her presence. Reka burned brightly in the endless sun of day, but the smolder he represented was the hot breath of a desert wind disturbing the landscape and threatening to turn the verdant green into the ash of a drought ridden summer. Clearly he did not fit in any more than his brother, yet he stood aloof rather than hostile to all that he was viewing as if mindful to respect his place and not intrude upon the good fortune and happiness of others. Amalthea was another to whom this strange dominion seemed both appropriate and fitting, and as she gazed around with puzzled eyes she noted how familiar everything felt. Doubtlessly it was the presence of the blonde named Ulsa who was tempering her brother's flame, for she seemed quite at home within these environs and radiated her own potent aura of life-enhancing emanation. It was here that Kasumi, Nabiki, and Ranma got to see Kimiko. Anri tried to continue his lecture only to be stopped by Ulsa so that the four could have their reunion. During this she and Reka also transformed Ranko back into her true form so she and Ranma would no longer be in stereo. After their greetings and explaining how their lives turned out Kimiko turned away and returned to what she was doing, leaving all three of her closest family members staring in amazement, unable to shake a sense that the Tendo matron was somehow turning back to her day-to-day existence and gradually forgot about their presence, her eyes settling into her task with a pleasant glaze that seemed contended and a bit too dreamy. Anri assured them that this was just the nature of the realm they were in. Kimiko had responded to their presence since they were still living before going back to living out the dreams of her existence. Jerika was explaining Kimiko’s (as well as Kasumi’s former) nature as a Template when Peorth arrived. Peorth initially didn’t recognize the three though she did recognize Kasumi’s resemblance to Belldandy. At least until Thelendra reminded her of the wish she performed ten years ago. Unfortunately Anri chose to leave before she could say anything. He took them to Malabolge so that they could see further along the gradual path of evolution that the soul undertakes, from death to the afterlife, from the highest to the lowest and back again. The group watched in dismay as the Erinyes went about their work tormenting lost souls. Jerika called her father out for constantly butting in as she was the one hired to guide them. This nearly started a fight between the two as Michael still considered her to young before Anri stepped in. They then went to the transition point in the afterlife where souls are channeled and prepared for reincarnation. The Daokan also went into more detail about the nature of the Eluini. However the actual reason they were brought there was to show them the Old Ones. As they started up at the creatures Ranma and Nabiki noted that one of them was staring at them. that was the true enemy Baal Ariman Yahweh the forsaken, False God and enemy of all Creation. Who saw the two a threat to his dark ambitions. This prompted a discussion of the connection between Hebrew and greek mythology to explain how Yahweh got his name. During which Amalthea accidently revealed that Lao was her former Mistress. She also almost revealed that Lao recently gave birth to Nabiki’s child but was stopped by Ulsa. Though Nabiki noted the way she regarded her new "pet", and got a sudden lurching sense in her stomach from it. However this did force them to get to the point of the discussion the Shimubara Rebelion. Otono is the direct linear descendant of Amakuza Shiro. Just as the Tendo and Saotome clans themselves had ancestors who took part in suppressing that rebellion. At this point Yahweh began to feed on the soul energy of the recently deceased Fundamentalists Christians. Since they were followers of the false Yahweh Jerika had no sympathy for them, causing her father to call her insensitivity. The group watched as the Heaven's Aerial Defense Force which included Kimiko marshaled to repel him. Unfortunately while the weapons they had effective against any lesser demon of the outer dark. A greater Old One was a different story. So the Daokan decided to step up. Hearing this Michael gave the order for his troops to withdraw as the Daokan united to form the Incarnation. Michael and Jerika fell to their knees and bowed their heads in abject submission to her, while Thelendra too bowed her head deeply and manifested a posture of differential respect and humility that made Kasumi take notice. The divine Tendo sister herself felt an emotional stirring of amazement as she basked in the light of the inhumanly beautiful giant, while Nabiki and Ranma stood to the sidelines with Amalthea, Ranko and Cheshire, mouths hanging agape, while Lenore herself lay utterly prostrate as if hoping not to be noticed in the light of such perfection. They were driven to their knees by the clash between this Celestial being and the monstrous beings known as Old Ones that seemed to go on and on for an eternity all about them, threatening to drown out all of existence with the violence of these awful exchanges. Once Yahweh was driven off and the Daokan separated again they took the group back to their world both to spare them from further psychic trauma and to explain what happened. Seeing that level of power Ranma and Nabiki realized that what the Daokan need at the time was a lower caliber of ammunition that hits the target without creating too much collateral damage. Since if they fought it would most likely destroy the universe. Unfortunately the Old One hadn’t been completely driven back and ended up possessing Lenore. As Ranma, Nabiki and Kasumi watched in dismay as their friend and retainer was horribly afflicted by a thing of nightmare. The possessed Lenore turned to Michael and called him out for changing sides. However Michael didn’t take the bait and calmly stated that Moloch died along time ago. Before the conversation could go any further she was killed by Reka. As the others turned on him Reka flatly stated it was unavoidable. Anri mediated stating that it wasn’t the goal that they were objecting to but the excessive means he used to solve the problem. Ulsa agreed that Lenore didn’t deserve such a fate so had Udan resurrect her. Michael found himself pushed out of the way as Kasumi rushed to huge the resurrected Lenore who had no memory of what happened. Reka brought the conversation back to him, he still didn’t believe that that they were strong enough to deal with the Old Ones. Unfortunately Udan agreed. Since he didn’t feel that Ranma and Nabiki were up to task he decided that he would deal with it personally. Knowing that such a battle would destroy their universe Ranma challenged Udan for the right to face Otono. Much to everyones horror this caused Udan to laugh. Amused Udan accepted Ranma’s challenge and gave both him and Nabiki much to her surprise three days to prepare. With that he, Ulsa and Amalthea were about to take their leave only to be stopped by Reka. Reka was angry that Udan was trying usurp his position of challenging the couple. Udan replied that he better back off since he knew his greatest weakness. Reka laughed at the notion that he feared man or beast causing Anri to remind him that she was neither. Reka started to fearfully edge away only be yanked back by his ear by his wife Verigar. Everyone who wasn’t an Eluini or Angel collectively gasped upon realizing who she was. Anri decided to intervene by greeting his sister-in-law. Verigar sounded delightfully charmed as she greeted Anri back while not releasing her iron-grip upon her "husband." She was a little disappointed to find that Udan, Ulsa and Amalthea had already left. Telling Reka it was time he spent time with his family the lovely green haired woman dragged the protesting Reka away , the both of them vanishing as suddenly as the Lady Ulsa, which left Anri and the others to stare in mixed reaction to their sudden passage. Ranko decided that it was best that she and Cheshire leave as well and called her back into her pokeball, before saying goodbye to her paratime parents. As they were wondering about such the odd form of transportation Anri reminded them of Ranma’s challenge to Udan. Nabiki snapped at the erstwhile 'Lord of Light' for allowing such a thing, but it was out of his hands. However he was quick to ensure Ranma that Udan wasn’t totally invincible. Michael revealed that he had tasted defeat around the year 37 BC. This in no way calmed Nabiki down. Anri reminded them that they had teachers to train them Siren for Ranma and Trudy Wells for Nabiki. At this time Frank arrived as he turned a glowering look in the direction of the Lord Anri Thelendra recognized that Gamina was with him drawing a startled look her way from Kasumi. Picking up Gamina off the Monster and setting her down on the ground he turned his murderous glare at Thelendra who instinctively darted around behind Kasumi, keeping the vampire goddess squarely between her and the towering man-brute. Frank tried to circle around Kasumi, only to find Thelendra adept at moving to keep their mutual love interest squarely between them. Hearing Gamina refer to Thelendra as Mommy as she was gathered up into Anri's arms caused Kasumi to turn in wonder allowing Frank to catch Thelendra. What followed was a brief tussle as two superbly trained martial artists attempted to wrestle for advantage, Frank attempting to grapple and immobilize Thelendra while the rainbow haired Eluini sought just as desperately to avoid being entangled. They traded blows that each one blocked with a speed that even Nabiki found dizzy, but all at once they were both shoved rudely apart before either one could gain the advantage on the other, and each was held at arms length by Kasumi, who easily resisted the best efforts of her promised husband to get around her at her "girlfriend." Thelendra tried to escape as Frank was distracted but was stopped by Kasumi’s firm grip. Kasumi asked about the girl calling her mother. Thelendra explained that Gamina was a child she had with a former boyfriend. She then turned Frank and took full responsibility, explaining much to his dismay that she and Thelendra shared a history and a past. Turning back to Thelendra she told Thelendra that they need complete honesty if they were going to have a relationship. Much to her surprise Thelendra answered that she should stay with Frank. Gamina spoke up calling her mother out for once again not being honest and revealed that Kasumi was pregnant with Frank’s child. Anri revealed that Kasumi was having twins and that one was Frank and one was Thelendra’s. In an attempt to protect the child she caused the embryo to divide into two each with half a soul. So to fix it she implanted a part of her essence into the cloned half of the cloned offspring. At this point Frank had frozen solid causing Lenore to tip him over. Once he came back to his sense he once again tried to exact his revenge on Thelendra only to be stopped by Kasumi. Much to their shock she suggested that they take a page from Ranma and Nabiki’s book. This naturally started a fight between the two though Kasumi was eventually able to calm things down and see things her way. However still made at Thelendra for lying to her she gave Frank permission to properly discipline her. The tall Eluini suddenly found herself being picked up and tossed over the shoulder of the much larger Frank, who held her there kicking and squawking in protest while Kasumi folded her arms and looked on with approval. Thelendra protested as she was rudely carried off like a sack of flower towards a nearby grouping of trees that would prove sufficient covering to obscure from the night what was about to take place under full moonlight. Anri assured Gamina that Thelendra would be fine as Frank was a doctor. Kasumi took the chance to get to know her new daughter-in-law. Nabiki and Ranma waited until their "big sister" was sitting side-by-side with the child on a swing, before calling Anri out on setting the whole thing up though he was quick to deny it. He reminded them that they need to train for their match. Lenore and Micheal were quick to express their doubt that the two could defeat Bartev the Blackguard. However it was out of his hear as his brothers follow their own paths for the same reason. With that the fair-haired man bowed respectfully to the remaining souls who found themselves standing in a deserted park in the middle of the Nerima district. Michael and Jerika decided to take their leave soon afterwards as their kind wasn’t met to dwell too long among mortals. Category:Continuum-59343921